Tree Town Racing
Tree Town Racing is a fan game for Happy Tree Friends Fanon. History On January 27, 2013, plans for a racing game were made. On February 3, they began working on it. On March 23, a trailer was made for Tree Town Racing, and on June 27, 2013, the full game was released on Mondo's site. On July 1, the game was released for mobile devices, and there was a special track only available for one day "Canada". A computer downloadable version is to be released on July 10, 2013, and an X-box version on July 28, 2013. It is to be released for 3DS and Wii U in Late August 2013. Updates July 4, 2013 update *We've updated to V1.2 for new features: **New character: Crash **New carts! **Special surprise on the menu! Characters Playable Characters Starter Characters *Cuddles *Giggles *Toothy Purchasable Characters *Lumpy (100 coins) *Petunia (200 coins) *Handy (200 coins) *Splendid (300 coins) *Sniffles (400 coins) *Pop (500 coins) *Flaky (1000 coins) *Nutty (1250 coins) *Lifty and Shifty (1500 coins) *Disco Bear (2000 coins) *Flippy (2500 coins) *Russell (3000 coins) *Mime (4000 coins) *Cro-Marmot (4500 coins) *Lammy (5000 coins) *Trippy (5250 coins) *Superspeed (5500 coins) *Robo Star (5750 coins) *Hippy (6000 coins) *Howdy (6500 coins) *Fungus (7000 coins) *Cheesy (8000 coins) *Gutsy (10000 coins) *Spoke (12000 coins) *Spot (13000 coins) *Pranky (15000 coins) *Wooly (17500 coins) *Devious (20000 coins) *Cryptie (25000 coins) *Todd (30000 coins) *Movy (40000 coins) *Sickly (50000 coins) *Crash (75000 coins) Carts :Main article: Carts Unlockable Characters *Josh (unlocked after Easy Prix) *Seth (unlocked after Medium Prix) *Dell (unlocked after Hard Prix) *Hawkeye (unlocked after Master Prix) Unplayable Characters *Cub (on the back of Pop's cart) *Waddles (on the back of Spot's cart: may throw an item at Spot to cause him to change course) *Mole (Cursed Idol obstacle) *Necky (power-up) Audience Characters *The Zebra *Jackson *Cyclops *Whiskers *Ironside *The Ants *Sketchy *Fiora *002 *Aussie Outback Friends characters *Generic Tree Friends Courses Easy The first mashup contains places from one episode of each canon season 1, 2, 3, 4, respectively. *The Park *Convenience Store *Elevators *Beach *Easy Prix Medium The second mashup contains places from one episode of the first four fanon season-decades. *Ice Cream Shop *Insides *Hospital *Hedge Maze *Medium Prix Hard The third mashup contains random places from the fanon series. *Market *Pool *Game Board *Cafeteria *Hard Prix Final The final mashup contains random places from Aussie Outback Friends. *Boomerang Factory *Supermarket *Newspaper Building *Aussie Beach *Master Prix Other Tracks *Test Track - A simple road. It is used by staff to test new characters, and since it is in the files but not anywhere in the game, the only way to play it is to hack the game. This track is pictured in the start page and poster. *Canada - A special track on the mobile version only found on Canada Day 2013. Deaths *If you go too fast while playing as Pop, Cub might fly off and splatter on the screen. The blood is an obstacle as it effects the view of Pop's cart, but it does not effect gameplay after Cub has died. *Characters may die if they are hit by too many obstacle power-ups. Power-ups A character has to run into a first-aid kit to get a power-up. You may get one of the following: *A knife (thrown at a character in front) *Rock (dropped behind for a cart to trip on) *Cursed Idol (renders a disaster for the character holding the power-up) **Lightning (strikes) **The Ants (attacks) **Mole (runs into you) *Necky (pushes your character up) Obstacles *Boxes (knock you behind, have The Zebra on them) *Blood splatters (slip your character) Achievements Courses Easy Prix *Go 'Round the Merry-Go-Round - Finish "The Park" in Easy Mode *Go Faster! - Finish "The Park" in Medium Mode *Even Faster! - Finish "The Park" in Hard Mode *Hang On! - Finish "The Park" in Master Mode *That's Convenient - Finish "Convenience Store" in Easy Mode *Lick Lick Lick - Finish "Convenience Store" in Medium Mode *Bloated - Finish "Convenience Store" in Hard Mode *CAUTION: WET FLOOR - Finish "Convenience Store" in Master Mode *Going Up - Finish "Elevators" in Easy Mode *Going Down - Finish "Elevators" in Medium Mode *Up and Down - Finish "Elevators" in Hard Mode *Broken Elevator - Finish "Elevators" in Master Mode *Sunburn and Moon - Finish "Beach" in Easy Mode *Swim From the Shark - Finish "Beach" in Medium Mode *Sand Castle - Finish "Beach" in Hard Mode *I'm Drowning - Finish "Beach" in Master Mode *Easy Prix - Finish the Easy Prix Medium Prix *Chocolate - Finish "Ice Cream Shop" in Easy Mode *Vanilla - Finish "Ice Cream Shop" in Medium Mode *Mint - Finish "Ice Cream Shop" in Hard Mode *Sundae - Finish "Ice Cream Shop" in Master Mode *I'm Armed - Finish "Insides" in Easy Mode *Brainstorm - Finish "Insides" in Medium Mode *There Will Be Blood - Finish "Insides" in Hard Mode *Heart Pumping - Finish "Insides" in Master Mode *Doctor - Finish "Hospital" in Easy Mode *Nurse - Finish "Hospital" in Medium Mode *Surgeon - Finish "Hospital" in Hard Mode *Boss - Finish "Hospital" in Master Mode *Dead End - Finish "Hedge Maze" in Easy Mode *A-maze-ing - Finish "Hedge Maze" in Medium Mode *Mazed and Confused - Finish "Hedge Maze" in Hard Mode *End of the Maze - Finish "Hedge Maze" in Master Mode *Medium Prix - Finish the Medium Prix Hard Prix *One Dollar - Finish "Market" in Easy Mode *Five Dollars - Finish "Market" in Medium Mode" *Ten Dollars - Finish "Market" in Hard Mode *Fifty Dollars - Finish "Market" in Master Mode *Floaty - Finish "Pool" in Easy Mode *Can Barely Swim - Finish "Pool" in Medium Mode *Marco Polo - Finish "Pool" in Hard Mode *Big Splash - Finish "Pool" in Master Mode *Roll the Dice - Finish "Game Board" in Easy Mode *You Got a Ten - Finish "Game Board" in Medium Mode *Move Your Piece - Finish "Game Board" in Hard Mode *Finish Space - Finish "Game Board" in Master Mode *Lunch Money - Finish "Cafeteria" in Easy Mode *Chicken Nuggets - Finish "Cafeteria" in Medium Mode *Hot Dog - Finish "Cafeteria" in Hard Mode *Healthy Meal - Finish "Cafeteria" in Master Mode *Hard Prix - Finish the Hard Prix Master Prix *What Goes Around - Finish "Boomerang Factory" in Easy Mode *Comes Around - Finish "Boomerang Factory" in Medium Mode *And Comes Back - Finish "Boomerang Factory" in Hard Mode *Quick Boomerang - Finish "Boomerang Factory" in Master Mode *Snap - Finish "Newspaper Building" in Easy Mode *Ink - Finish "Newspaper Building" in Medium Mode *Ze Magiks - Finish "Newspaper Building" in Hard Mode *Paperboy - Finish "Newspaper Building" in Master Mode *More Sunburn - Finish "Aussie Beach" in Easy Mode *No Sunblock - Finish "Aussie Beach" in Medium Mode *Drowning - Finish "Aussie Beach" in Hard Mode *Gulp Gulp Gulp - Finish "Aussie Beach" in Master Mode *Master Prix - Finish the Master Prix Characters *Super - Buy Splendid *Hyper - Buy Nutty *Arrr - Buy Russell *Idiotic Bat - Buy Trippy *Giddyup - Buy Howdy *Son of Super - Buy Spoke *Evil - Buy Devious *A-choo! - Buy Sickly *Dumb - Buy Lumpy *No Arms - Buy Handy *Nerd - Buy Sniffles *Nervous - Buy Flaky *Thieves - Buy Lifty and Shifty *Flip-Out - Buy Flippy *Mute - Buy Mime *Imaginary - Buy Lammy *Stupid Unknown - Buy Superspeed *Just a Generic Bear - Buy Hippy *Stinky - Buy Fungus *Daredevil - Buy Gutsy *Painful - Buy Spot *Dumb 2.0 - Buy Wooly *Mystic - Buy Cryptie *Craving for Attention - Buy Todd *Shot From a Canon - Buy all canon characters *The Fandom - Buy all fanon characters *All for One - Buy all characters Trivia *There was a very coincidental bug when the game came out that if you went to Achievements --> Characters, and scrolled down, Todd's achievement showed up twice. Some people thought this was on purpose due to Todd's craving for attention, but this was fixed days later. *The achievement name "Ze Magiks" is a reference to My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, a line said by Photo Finish. Gallery Tree Town Character Shop.png|The first part of the character shop. Tree Town Racing Easy Prix Win.png|When you win the Easy Prix. Tree Town Racing Medium Prix Win.png|When you win the Medium Prix. Tree Town Racing Hard Prix Win.png|When you win the Hard Prix. Tree Town Racing Master Prix Win.png|When you win the Master Prix. Tree Town Racing Powerups.png|Powerups. Tree Town Racing Icon.png|Mobile Icon Tree Town Racing Poster.png|A poster released on May 14, 2013, giving out a final release date for the game. Category:Fan Games Category:3-D Games Category:Merchandise